A Very Bloody Seddie Theme
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: I know what you're going to say, but just read it and review. No summary, just read it please!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another one of my random stories, it came to me when I noticed that both iCarly and Twilight take place in practically the same place. Washington.

* * *

**

It was a normal day..... well it was a foggier than usual but still........ a boring day at school nonetheless.

Sam Puckett, as usual, was roaming the hallways, when a little boy, about eight years old, came up behind her. He tugged on her sleeve which caused her to turn around and frown.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Y.....You're one of them...... but you won't hurt me...... you'll help me, won't you?" he asked, his panicked filled face looked around nervously.

Sam would've usually told the kid to buzz off, but his face told her that something was very...very wrong.

"Okay kid, what do you want? What are you babbling about?" she asked.

"The two new kids, James and Victoria are after me!"

"Why?"

"Because I.... see things," he said, eyes growing wide.

"Things? What kind of things?" Sam asked. But before he could answer her, two people came from an adjoining hall.

"It's them!" the boy cried and ran away before Sam could stop him.

Sam hid in the stairwell and peeked out. From the adjoining hallway came two kids, about her age, and very odd looking. The girl had wild auburn hair that she was in desperate need of a tan. Her expression was maddened, as if she were permanently in search for something.

The boy had platinum blond hair tied in a short ponytail, pale like the chick. His face was stern and hard to decipher. They approached the stairwell and talked not noticing Sam.

"James! We need to get the kids before he tells anyone who... or what we are! He sees through our disguises!" the girl cried.

"Relax Victoria we'll catch him. Besides, we're not the only one of our kind here. If we team up, we'll catch him sooner." James responded calmly.

They stepped to where Sam sat hiding and stopped abruptly.

"Hello," James said, stiffly.

"Hi." Sam said, her breath catching in her throat.

"Pardon us."

Sam moved and they walked away.

When they were gone she sunk to the ground, James' eyes had showed her what his face hid. They were full of irresistible hunger, hunger that will only diminish when the got the little boy.

Sam stood up and ran toward the cafeteria, no one was going to get that boy, not if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

She looked around the entire cafeteria three times and nothing. She let out a exasperated breath and began to walk out, then she heard that voice. One so annoying, yet near and dear to her heart.

She scanned the cafeteria once more and found who she was looking for. The brown hair, those chocolate brown eyes, that though she'd never admit it she found cute, she'd recognize him anywhere. She quickly shook any good though about him out of her head and stomped over to him.

"Fredelina! I need your help!" Sam spat at the boy.

"You. Need MY help? That's new!" Freddie Benson said with a smirk.

"Shut it, we don't have time for you to get all smug."

"Well, at least let me get my lunch."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

Sam walked away and sat down at one of the empty tables, shuffling her feet underneath it. She was busy in her thoughts about James and Victoria, so when someone grabbed her shoulder she nearly jumped a foot up on her seat.

"Chill Sam, it's just me." Freddie said, his eyes suddenly worried. "You OK?"

"Y..yeah Fredd-o. C'mon we need to hurry!"

"Alright then what do you need?" Freddie asked his frienemy.

"I need to find a boy...." Sam started only to be interrupted by Freddie.

"I already told you I'm not helping you find a boy to beat up... or to date." he added with an edge in his voice.

"I'm not looking for someone to hurt....or to make out with. I'm looking for a little boy that askedfor my help protecting him." Sam finished off with a scoff.

"And you accepted?" Freddie asked bewildered.

"Uh huh. But please you have to......"

*GRRRR*

"What was......."

*GRRRRRR*

Sam gave a shaky laugh and blushed.

"You didn't eat did you?" Freddie asked.

"No Chiz! I've been too worry about that kid!"

"Why?" Freddie asked, his brown eyes flashed with confusion.

"I... I don't know." Sam replied, looking at him with glazed eyes.

* * *

** I know what you think "Oh no another crazy twilight girl," BUT U ARE WRONG! Don't judge me, please review! Good and bad please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(In the Last Chapter) **

"No Chiz! I've been too worry about that kid!"

"Why?" Freddie asked, his brown eyes flashed with confusion.

"I... I don't know." Sam replied, looking at him with glazed eyes.

**(Now):**

Freddie sighed and mumbled. He pushed his plate closer between Sam and himself.

"What in the name of ham are you doing?" Sam asked him, her face clouded with amusement.

"I'm sharing, but if you don't want......"

"NO! I mean, thanks Fredward." Sam said and looked down at her hands.

"Now, what were you saying?" Freddie asked.

"He came to me for help, these two weird kids are after him and I have to know where to find him."

Freddie turned to his side and brought out his laptop.

"Okay, what does he look like?"

"He has... brown hair and grey eyes."

Freddie peered over his laptop screen and looked at Sam's grey eyes, who in turn were looking at his tossled brown hair.

"How old is he?"

"Around 8 years old."

Freddie typed the information while chewing on some fries, suddenly his eyebrows furrowed into a look of confusion.

"That's weird."

"What? Did you just realize that Carly will never love you?"

Freddie scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, it says her that his name is Nathan Kress."

"What?! But he's not..... I mean Nathan Kress is a hot actor about our age!" Sam cried.

"Okay, but that's his name." Freddie insisted.

He turned the laptop towards her and sure enough the little boys name was Nathan.

"It says here that his teacher is Mrs. Flynn; He's staying after school today. That means I have to stay!" Sam cried and got ready to leave.

"I'll stay too."

"What?" Sam asked and turned back to face Freddie.

"I said I want to help him to. Please Sam, can I help?" he pleaded.

Sam looked at him and instantly caved.

"Oh all right Freddork, but if you get in my way, you'll regret it!"

Freddie smiled and rolled his eyes, "Whatever Sam."

* * *

**Voila!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"I'll stay too."**

**"What?" Sam asked and turned back to face Freddie.**

**"I said I want to help him to. Please Sam, can I help?" he pleaded.**

**Sam looked at him and instantly caved.**

**"Oh all right Freddork, but if you get in my way, you'll regret it!"**

**Freddie smiled and rolled his eyes, "Whatever Sam."

* * *

**

As the last bell rang announcing the end of school was over, Sam and Freddie sprinted across the school and towards the elementary school that was connected by a huge bridge.

"C'mon Fredwardo, I don't have time for your slowness!" Sam cried over her shoulder.

"Sam, please, would you just slow down a bit? Elementary kids don't dismiss until five minutes after us. We have time Sam!" Freddie cried after her.

"You might have time, but I don't! We need to get their before the two freaks do and if you can't handle it, just let me do it by myself!" Sam snarled.

Freddie's pain filled face turned into one of determination.

"Let's go," he said and they kept running towards the elementary school.

They went down a flight of steps and as they were about to go down another, the bell rang announcing the end of the elementary day. Sam scanned the crown and finally saw ther messy head of hair that was Nathan.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Sam cried.

The little boy head snapped up and he looked around. When he spotted Sam, his face lit up and he ran towards her.

"Hi!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised to protect you from those freaks! So where are you supposed to go?"

"Over to the other building. For some other reason my teacher volunteered me to clean the office. So lame!" Nathan said and rolled his eyes in an oh-so-Sam-Puckett-way.

"Alright, I'm going with you." Sam said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What about me?" Freddie asked.

"Who's he? Is he d.....Freddie?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. You are going to stay here to see if the freaks come her looking for Nathan."

"Okay..... I'll keep in touch. Sam, keep your phone ON!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your anti-bacterial undies in a bunch." Sam said and walked off with Nathan, leaving Freddie all red in the face.

"My grandma tried to make my twin and me wear anti-bacterial underwear. When we got them for our birthday my dad yelled and my mom threw them away. Lea and I were so happy!" Nathan said, recoiling at the memory.

"Your grandma sounds like a nutcase.... just like Freddie's mom. Where's your sister, by the way?" Sam asked.

"Azalea? She's at home PRETENDING to be sick. She's got a way of faking and lying ...... but she's such a nerd! She misses school, but I've got to go and bring her homework." Nathan scoffed.

"Azalea, that's such a pretty name. I mean Nathan's nice too!"

"Momma always liked the name Azalea and Daddy named me after... who knows!"

They crossed the connection bridge to Ridgeway and all of a sudden Sam bent down into a cat-like stance, her eyes turning into slits.

"Run," she hissed to Nathan.

They ran away from their and hid behind a wall, dropping his books in the process.

"Aww man! I dropped my books! If they get damaged Mrs. Flynn will kill me!" Nathan whispered angrily.

"I'll get them." Sam said, getting ready to go out into the opening.

"No don't go! If they know you're helping me, they'll get you too!"

"I'll be fine Nathan, you worry too much. I'll be right back kiddo." Sam said and started to walk away.

"Sam, listen to me. If I'm right, all you have to do is say 'books' and they'll come to you."

"You mean like summoning it?" Sam asked, bewildered.

Nathan nodded.

"Books." Sam said and closed her eyes. She opened one of them after a while and looked at the books. They had moved, but not enough."

"More demanding!"

She closed her eyes again and breathed out deeply. "Books!"

She suddenly felt the wind knocked out of her and in her arms lay Nathan and her books.

"Cool!" Nathen quietly cried.

"Yeah... shh!"

James and Victoria has walked into the hall, coming in the direction of the elementary school. Their hands were all red and they had satisfied looks on their faces.

Sam's phone started to vibrate and she felt a pang of pain in her gut. She gasped in horror.

"Freddie's in trouble," she thought.

* * *

Voila! And before I forget, I do not own iCarly or Twilight. I do own the characters Nathan and Azalea, but that's it!


	4. Chapter 4

**James and Victoria has walked into the hall, coming in the direction of the elementary school. Their hands were all red and they had satisfied looks on their faces.**

**Sam's phone started to vibrate and she felt a pang of pain in her gut. She gasped in horror.**

**"Freddie's in trouble," she thought.**

* * *

When the two kids walked away, Sam grabbed Nathan's hand and shook the shock away.

"What?!" he asked.

"Get on my back, I..... I think Fredwardo's in trouble."

Nathan hesitantly climbed on her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. In a split second they were over the bridge and in front of a janitors closet.

"Why are we here?" Nathan asked.

"I.... I think Freddie is in there," Sam whispered.

She slowly opened the door and stepped back in shock, her hand flying to her mouth. Nathan whimpered and hid his face.

"Freddie!" Sam cried and ran over to kneel beside him.

The boy was covered in blood, he had long gashes and cuts on his cheeks and his clothes were in tatters. His bleeding appalled Sam, but awakened something in her as she stared at the oozing blood. The blood dripped onto the white, tile floor, collecting in a puddle around him.

"Freddie! FREDWARD! WAKE UP!" Sam cried forcefully. Betraying tears cascaded down her cheeks and fell onto his face.

"S...Sam?" he whispered and painfully opened his eyes.

"Fred...o, are you okay? W....what happened?"

"The two....... freaks, they...... they attacked me, th....they said I smelled like Nathan.

Sam absentmindedly grabbed his hand as she heard shuffling feet behind her. When she saw it was Nathan, she looked down at the floor.

"It's all my fault." Nathan said. "I shouldn't have asked for help!"

"Hey.... kid, d...don't think of these......scars as a....... punishment. They're..... my...... battle scars." Freddie said and gave Nathan a small, but weak, smile.

Sam, who hadn't looked up from his scars, finally spoke.

"I... I shouldn't have let you stay, I should have stayed. I could have beaten them up, but you.... I'm sorry Freddie."

For a moment, Freddie saw her eyes flashed red, then they returned to their usual color.

She finally looked up as he squeezed her hand.

"Just look on the bright side." Freddie said with a rough chuckle. "This time..... it wasn't you who caused me pain.

And with that he passed out.

* * *

**Freddie's last line was what inspired this story. I dreamt him in that state, right before I woke up. That image was permanently stamped into my head.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For a moment, Freddie saw her eyes flashed red, then they returned to their usual color.**

**She finally looked up as he squeezed her hand.**

**"Just look on the bright side." Freddie said with a rough chuckle. "This time... it wasn't you who caused me pain.**

**And with that he passed out.**

* * *

"How did this happen?" Carly asked.'

Freddie had been unconsious at the hospital for two hours now; when he finally woke up he found Carly hovering over him. She immediatly started asking him questions.

"I told you Carly... these random people came up to me and attacked me with some knifes and junk," Freddie said, lying through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure Sam didn't..."

"Sam had NOTHING to do with this!" Freddie cried, angrily. He hated the fact that they instantly accused Sam of hurting him.

"Alright...it's just..."

Carly was interrupted for the second time, this time it was the door bursting open to reveal Mrs. Benson, an enraged look on her face. Spencer came running in a minute later.

"Mrs. Benson, I..."

"Freddie! Freddie, what did Sam do to you? I swear that girl is going to end up in jail for hurting..."

"MOM!" Freddie yelled cutting off his mother's psychotic rants.

"What Freddie?" she asked, exasperated.'

"Sam didn't hurt me." Freddie stated.

Mrs. Benson's face looked like it had just been slapped.

"You're delusional, you don't know what you're saying," she insisted.

"No Mom, Sam had nothing to do with this," he cried angrily. His face red with indignity.

"Freddie, you don't have to defend her..."

"She's right, you don't have to defend me Freddie." said a voice from the doorway.

They all looked in that direction and saw Sam standing there with Nathan behind her and a little blond girl beside him who looked like she could pass for Sam's little sister anyday.

"Sam?" Carly asked.

"I did it, just...take me to prison...won't be my first time...nor my last."

Nathan whimpered, "Wh...why are you lying Sam?"

"What?" asked Carly.

"Sam was with me, then her phone started to vibrate..."

"That's when I texted her for help."

"...and then we both ran over the bridge and we found Freddie like...what he was..." Nathan finished.

"Why would you lie?" Carly asked, looking at Sam with a confused face.

"For the good of Freddie. Mrs. Benson, you don't want me around Freddie..."

"I NEVER wanted you to be around my son," Mrs. Benson interrupted in a cold voice.

"Then I'll just..."

"No." Freddie said, firmly.

"What?" asked his mother.

"She's my friend mom; you can't keep her away from me. Especially since this wasn't her fault." he told her angrily.

Sam looked at him angrily, then she turned around and left, slamming the door behind her. Carly followed closely behind to see if she could get the truth out of her best friend.

Nathan stepped up to Freddie and the little girl followed him.

"Who's that Nathan?" Freddie asked.

"I'm Azalea, Azalea B...I mean Kress!" She corrected as she saw Nathan's face.

Nathan smiled, "She's my sister."

(Meanwhile)

"Sam...SAM, wait uo!" Carly cried after her best friend.

"What?" Sam asked, not bothering to turn around to look at her.

"Why did you lie about hurting Freddie? Why did you want to be kept away from him?" Carly asked her.

Sam sat down on the bench in front of her and placed her head in her hands.

"I might not have been the one who hurt him, but it is my fault."

"YOU sent those guys after him?" Carly asked, bewildered.

Sam shook her head, "No...just...sit down and I'll tell you the story."

Carly took a seat next to the distraught blonde and stared at her attentively. Sam removed her face from her hands to reveal a tear-streaked face; Carly's face filled with shock.

"The little boy that was with me, Nathan, had asked for my help protecting me from these two weirdos."

"And you accepted?" Carly asked, surprised.

"Don't know why that's shocking but yes, I did. So Freddie...when he found out what I was doing, decided to help. We stayed after school and split up. I went with Nathan and he stayed in the Elementary to see if they came back for Nathan. After a while my phone vibrated and I knew that something bad must have happened. And that's when...when we...found him. It was all my fault Carls, I shouldn't have let him go alone!"

Carly looked into Sam's grey eyes as they began getting misty again, "Sam, it wasn't your fault...I mena...you could've been the one hurt and so would Nathan."

"So! It should've been me in there, not him. He never did anything but try to help me."

"But then you'd be the one hurt!"

"So what? Nobody would've cared as much if it had been me in there." Sam grumbled.

"Um, hello! I would've cared! Nathan would've cared! Spencer would've cared! Freddie would've cared!" Carly exclaimed.

"Whatever," Sam said as she angrily stood up.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"I need to talk to Fredward," Sam replied.

Carly leaned back and sighed; then she grew confused. For a second, she could've sworn Sam's pupils had turned red.

* * *

Sorry it took so long...writer's block!


	6. Chapter 6

**"Whatever," Sam said as she angrily stood up.**

**"Where are you going?" Carly asked.**

**"I need to talk to Fredward," Sam replied.**

**Carly leaned back and sighed; then she grew confused. For a second, she could've sworn Sam's pupils had turned red.

* * *

**

"F...Freddie?" Sam asked.

She slowly approached the bed that he lay upon. Spencer had left to take Nathan and Azalea home and Mrs. Benson was harassing the doctor's about their procedures which had left Freddie all alone. As Sam neared the boy, she saw that he was asleep.

His scarred face finally seemed at peace, his hands were resting on his stomach, which moved with his breaths. The white sheets of the bed gave the boy an almost angelic look.

Sam sat down in the chair next to his bed and put her head down on it. Then, she started to cry. She couldn't explain why...but she did. She couldn't stop blaming herself for Freddie's injuries. In her mind, this had all been her fault.

"I'm so sorry Freddie...this is all my fault! I...I shoouldn't have left you alone. Your mom will never trust me...and I don't know if I should stay around here. Maybe I should leave...far...far away."

Suddenly she felt a hand clasp over hers. She looked up and saw that Freddie had woken up. His once angelic face now was filled with anger and he placed his other hand around hers.

"Sam, I NEVER want to hear you thinking about running away! Like I said to Nate...it wasn't your fault. I would've been upset if one of you had gotten hurt. Besides you can't leave me, don't you want to know what I found out?" Freddie asked.

Sam scowled and snatched her hand back. "It should be me lying on that bed...you should've been at home with your mommy or with your precious Carly."

Freddie rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"What...what exactly DID you find out?" she asked quietly.

"Sam...you're not gonna believe it but...James and Victoria...are vampires!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Vampires? Okay, are you sure you're not going a BIT overboard with this?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"No, Sam! Think about it! The pale skin, the distorted maddened expressions, the ability to do THIS to someone!"

"But..." Sam thought back. "But if they're vampires...that means...that I'm one too!"

"What? WHY?"

"When I first met Nathan he said, 'You're one of them, but you'll help me.' "

"So...you're a...a...a vampire?" Freddie asked in shock.

"I...guess...I mean...that would explain..."

"Explain what?"

Sam looked around and spotted her backpack, she took a deep breath and called for it. Almost immediatly, it flew across the room and landed gracefully in her lap.

"How'd you..."

"Nathan made me do it at the school to get our books. Plus...I ran...in less than a second, across the bridge to the classroom you were in." Sam said.

They stayed quiet for a long time, then Sam stood up abruptivly. She slung her bookbag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked.

"I...I'm leaving...for good. Can't you see...I'm dangerous...well, more dangerous than I usually am. I can't stay!"

"Sam...there's one more thing I haven't told you. They would've killed me...but then the girl held him back. She said that I was protected be the other... to not kill me."

"So? What's that got to do with..."

"Sam...they didn't kill me!"

"Yeah, but only because they think that I'm going to help them get Nate! When they find out I'm PROTECTING him, they'll come back and finish. the. job!" Sam exclaimed. "Don't you get it, you're in danger while you're around me!"

"Well, what if I don't care? Did you ever think of that?" Freddie yelled.

Sam shook her head and grabbed the door handle.

"You're suicidal, dude."

And with that she walked out and ran away.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Yeah, but only because they think that I'm going to help them get Nate! When they find out I'm PROTECTING him, they'll come back and finish. the. job!" Sam exclaimed. "Don't you get it, you're in danger while you're around me!"**

**"Well, what if I don't care? Did you ever think of that?" Freddie yelled.**

**Sam shook her head and grabbed the door handle.**

**"You're suicidal, dude."**

**And with that she walked out and ran away.

* * *

**

Sam ran as fast as the hospital's slippery floors would let her. Suddenly a small foot came from around a corner and tripped her making her fly across the hall, hitting her head.

She let out a snake-like hiss and looked up quickly, ready to snap any head she had to. But when she saw who it was, her expression softened.

"Nate?"

"I'm sorry Sam, but I needed to stop you." Nathan said

"How did you know?"

"I just knew, okay?" he said, crossing his arms and glaring up at the older girl.

"Listen kid, if I don't leave they'll kill Freddie!" Sam cried.

"Yeah, but if you do leave they'll kill me! Didn't you say you were going to protect me?" Nathan asked, his blue-grey eyes were filled with tears.

"Nathan...Nate...I...I don't know what to do!" Sam said as she sat down on the floor.

"Stay Sam, please! If they try to attack Freddie you could always fight them off."

"What if I'm not strong enough?" Sam asked softly.

"Sam, I believe in you. I know you can do it." Nathan replied and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him (she had to, considering she was now sitting on the floor) and gave him a weak smile, then it faded and her face looked confused.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Sure, shoot."

"Are you...one of us?"

"Half. My mom is one, my dad isn't."

"But..." Sam started then her voice broke into a growl. "If you're one of them, why can't you take care of yourself?"

Nathan locked his eyes on hers, "They're still stronger, better trained; they'd kill me without even trying."

Sam looked down, "I'm sorry, you're right. I said I'd protect you and that's what I plan to do."

"That's great!"

"But I'm still staying away from Fredweirdo."

"Gosh, your pig-headed," Nathan said as he watched her stand up.

"I am **not** a pig...but I do like ham," she told him as they walked down the hallways.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam when is Freddie getting out of the hospital." Nathan asked the older girl.

"Tomorrow, that's when Fredwardo leaves. He probably thinks I did run away...I bet he's probably jumping for joy." Sam mumbled darkly.

"Sam...chill...I...I think he really likes you...a lot!" Azalea cried cheerfully.

"He only has eyes for Carly. It doesn't matter, I don't like the dork!" Sam scoffed, yet not very convincingly.

"We'll catch you later Sam...bye!" Nathan cried and the two younger kids made their way to their classroom. Once they were a good distance away, Azalea poked Nathan's arm.

"Nate, isn't this weird?" she asked.

"What? The fact that there are two vampires after me or the fact that Mom and Dad lied to us?" he asked back.

"The fact that Mommy and Daddy lied to us. They always said that since they met, they had loved each other...but look at them...and daddy never told us he had had a crush on Aunt Carly!" Azalea cried.

"But they care about each other...maybe they're just in denial?" said Nathan.

"Let's hope that's the case, but if we start to disappear...I blame you!" Lea yelled, flipping her curly hair over her shoulders.

"Whatever!" Nathan said, a smile crawling on his lips as he ran after his sister.

[Meanwhile]

Sam ha been walking to class...don't get me wrong, she wasn't per se _going _to class but still...you get the idea when, suddenly, she crashed into someone.

She looked up and felt her blood run cold. It was James, flanked closely by Victoria.

"S...sorry." Sam stammered and tried walking away. Unfortunately, Victoria cut her across.

"You're one of us, aren't you?" she asked, her strange red eyes piercing Sam's grey-blue...whatever.

"What's it to you?" Sam spat, her voice venomous.

"How about we hang out, wouldn't you like that? Being around her own kind?" James asked, his voice friendly, but demanding.

"No thanks. Not after what you did to my friend."

"Now, now. We didn't _kill _his, did we now?" he asked tauntingly.

"Barely! And I would appreciate it if you would stop hunting that little boy," Sam said, her gaze steady, but burning under theirs.

They looked at each other, then a cruel smile crept onto their faces.

"Wouldn't dream of it," they said and walked away.

[The Next Day]

Sam had spent Friday night at Carly's house like usual, but also because she wanted to make sure no one else got hurt.

"So remind me why you don't want me to tell Freddie that you're here?" Carly asked for the fifth time.

"Because I told him I was running away so I don't want to see me." Sam said calmly.

"I still don't understand why you told him that, he keeps asking about you."

Sam rolled her eyes, them winced in pain.

"What's wrong Sam?" Carly asked concerned.

"Nothing...just...a headache." Sam answered through gritted teeth. Suddenly an unbearable thirst came into her, something unshakable.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked once again as Sam doubled over with pain.

Sam looked up to face her friend and Carly stepped back, alarmed. Sam's eyes were black and her face was full of madness.

"What are you..."

Sam lunged at her friend who started to run around the room trying to escape. She copied every move at twice the speed and soon Carly's screams caught Spencer's attention.

"Hey! HEY! What's going on?" he asked.

"Sam's trying to attack me!" Carly cried.

"That's ridiculous. Sam tell Carly that...AHH!" cried Spencer. Sam, had lunged at him and now both siblings ran towards the door and shut it behind them.

"What's going on?" someone asked from behind them. They jumped up and turned around, there stood Mrs. Benson and Freddie, curiosity etched on their faces.

"Sam's...gone...crazy...she...started...attacking us." Carly stammered.

"Yeah. Her eyes are all freaky... black and junk." Spencer added.

"Sam's here! Black eyes? I need to talk to her." Freddie said and tried to open the door.

"No Freddie!" Carly cried. "It's dangerous!"

"I know what to do...just trust me." Freddie plead.

Spencer, who was holding the knob, turned to face Mrs. Benson and she gave him a small nod. He let go if the knob and walked away from the door. Freddie took a deep breath in and walked into Carly's apartment.

"Sam? Sam where are you?" Freddie cried. He looked around and saw nothing.

Then he heard a *SWOOSH* and suddenly he was pinned against the wall. He opened his eyes and found himself facing the endless black holes that were once gorgeous timber-wolf grey. Sam was baring her teeth and growling at him; she studied him up and down, as if trying to pinpoint something.

"S...Sam it's me. Please Sam...it's Freddie!" cried Freddie.

"Fre...Freddie?" she asked. Her eyes went back to their natural color for a moment, then turned black once again. She staggered back and fell to the floor, giving him a chance to escape.

Instead of running out like the Shay's had, Freddie ran into the kitchen and started rumaging through the drawers. He searched until he came across what he was looking for... a small pocket knife.

He pulled it out and swiftly cut across his wrist, he winced with pain but rushed towards Sam, ignoring the pain.

"Sam, drink. Just drink." he said as he waved his arm in front of her.

Her eyes grew wide and she stepped back, shocked. Soon the blood-lust kicked in, she grabbed his arm and placed her lips on his wound. He cried out in pain, but she took no notice. Then her eyes turned grey and she let go. She grabbed her head and fell to the ground with a thump, Freddie falling right next to her.


	9. Chapter 9

[Two Days after the Incident]

"Doctor Hayes, are you sure they're okay? I mean...they've been unconcious for two days!" Carly exclaimed.

"He lost a lot of blood," the doctor said. "But surprisingly his wound was completely dry...it was as if the blood had just been sucked out of it."

"And Sam?" she asked.

"She's fine, just unconcious. They are both very strange though," he added.

"Huh?"

"Well yesterday while I was checking up on them I thought I had heard Miss Puckett talk. But when I approached her, she was still asleep."

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Well, I'm not sure I heard correctly, but I think she was apologising to Freddie. But it gets stranger Miss Shay, you see...then I heard Mr. Benson speaking. He said something about how it was okay...that it wasn't her fault." Dr. Hayes answered.

"Really? But...they were both still unconcious, right?"

"Yes, peculiar, isn't it?"

"Are you...one?" came Sam's weak voice from behind the two.

The doctor and Carly turned to regard the blond, but she was still asleep.

"They're going at it again," Dr. Hayes mumbled, walking out with a shake of his head.

"No...blood...voluntarily..." Freddie's voice answered.

"Good."

Suddenly Sam jumped up with a gasp.

"Sam!" cried Carly, walking up to her bed.

"Carls?" she asked groggily. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, you kinda fainted. Freddie's here too." Carly explained.

Sam sat up straighter at the mention of the last member of the trio. She glanced at her opposing bed, then she carefully got up and moved over to him.

"Fredward?" she asked softly, placing her hand on his.

He opened his eyes and frowned, "Sam?"

"Oh my God! Freddie, you're finally awake!" Carly cried, pulling out her cell phone from her pocket, dialing at light speed.

"Mrs. Benson, you've gotta get over here, Freddie's finally awake. Yeah, okay, sure. Bye!" Carly said, hanging up.

Sam and Freddie, who had been whispering to each other under their breaths stopped as they saw the brunette approaching.

"Freddie," she said, smiling sweetly down at him. "I have something for you..."

Sam tensed up and her eyes flashed red, Freddie just looked confused and did nothing. Carly smiled sweetly and approached him cautiously...and bonked him of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained, nursing his new wound.

"That's for cuttign yourself up! Do you know what your mother thought when we found you? And you made Sam faint!" Carly yelled at him.

"Carly, I didn't faint because I saw his blood...I...fell down the stairs!" Sam lied. "Yup. I tripped and fell!"

Before Carly could object to anything, the door swung open and in walked Azalea and Nathan.

"Sam! Freddie!" they cried and ran over to hug them.

"Hi guys!"

Azalea frowned, "When we heard about...what happened we came, but you two were asleep.

She looked at Sam and shot her a 'we'll talk about it later' sort of look.

"Oh and Freddie, your mom's coming, we heard her coming up the stairs," Nathan added.

"Oh...crud...Say that I fell back asleep. I really don't feel like explaining anything to her."

"Then go to sleep Benson!" Sam barked at him.

He did as he was told, which raised Carly's suspicion even more. Sam wasn't clumsy, she was as graceful as a ballerina. It was kinda hard to believe that she had tripped and fallen.

"Carls, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine Sam, really."

"Uh-oh! Here come's crazy. We'll talk later," Sam groaned and closed her eyes.

Carly did not get a chance to ask her how she knew, as the door swung open almost immediatly.

"Where's my Freddie?" Mrs. Benson cried hysterically.

"Shh...he fell asleep again Mrs. Benson." Carly explained quietly.

"Did he say anything? Did he tell you why he slit his wrist? I bet it's because I'm a horrible mother, or it was Samantha's..."

"Mrs. Benson, I doubt it as Sam's fault. Remember, she had passed out too." Carly said, cutting into Mrs. Benson's rant.

"Well...if he wakes up again ask him why he did it...and tell me please...I just need to know!"

"I...yes, Mrs. Benson...I will."

* * *

**Yay...another chapter...hoorah...**


End file.
